Lil Gifts of Love
by Itako Anna-san
Summary: First love oneshot. It's for a friendrequested. Sorry if things are spelled wrong. Summary inside. R&R!


_**Lil Gifts of Love**_

_By: Alicia Krieble_

_Written: 2/10/06_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto._

_Or the show Naruto at all. _

**Summary: **_Hinata and Sakura have crushes on two guys, Naruto and Sasuke. However, they soon realize Valentine's Day is only 24 hours away. So, they go on a non-stop search to find what they need. Will the be able to find something in time? If not, what will happen to them?_

The sun's gentle morning rays shun down upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was a quiet typical morning. The birds were chripping, the soft cool wind blew causing the leaves to whisper, everything was at peace. Atlast the peace was broken, because of an ear peircing scream. This scream was from non-other than Haruno Sakura's. Her face was drained of all color. Her stunning green eyes widden with shock. As her breath sharpened a small bead of sweat traveled down her colorless cheek.

She continued to stare at the calander that was before her eyes. It couldn't be, was the thought in Sakura's head. But oh yes Valentine's Day was only one day away. That's right, 24 hours remaining. She shook her head,"No! I couldn't have forgotten that! Oh! How am I know going to prove to Sasuke-kun that I love him!" She felt her nerves tremble. _I forgot..._the only thing repeating in her mind. Inner Sakura's every thought was _I forgot, I forgot, I forGOT, **I FORGOT**!_

She jumped out of her senses,"NO! I WILL NOT GIVE IN SO EASILY!" She smiled in a nervous fashion,"I know...Hinata-chan must got some ideas about things like this!" However within her mind Inner Sakura said other story.

Sakura quickly dashed over to her body length mirror. After making sure her hair was brushed and everthing else a girl might need to do, she darted off. Still hoping to make it to Hinata before the girl seemed to disappear from the world. Until dark that is when she'd often return.

Hinata, though, wasn't getting ready to watch Naruto from a distance. She on the other hand, was poundering about what to give to Naruto for Valentine's Day. She, too, forgot it was Valentine's Day. She flushed at her stupidity at forgetting such a holiday. She cuffed her hands and whispered,"How could I forget? Does Cupid not want me to love?"

Her face sadden as she placed her cuffed hands onto her lap. She felt like the minutes where going by like years. Everything fell silent in her room. Even the ticking of the clock seemed to stop, leaving Hinata in a Twilight Zone. When all seemed lost Hinata jerked her head upward,"I know! I'm sure Sakura-san would know! After all she's had a crush on Sasuke-san since forever! She's got to be full of ideas to express love!"

Her mouth went into a soft smile, she had found a salution. As Hinata stood up she felt like she was on Cloud Nine. Her smile widen as she headed towards the door. When she opened the door, Hinata's eyes widened as she let out a terrified scream. Which caused the ninja on the other side of her to do the same. Three screams in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open within a half-an-hour after the unexpected scream from Hinata. When she had went to open the door Hinata had just opened the door. Without warning Hinata had screamed bloody murder which at this reaction caused Sakura to do the same. Than everything went black, and Sakura had fallen backwards onto the dirt in fear. Hinata had barely lived herself. While Sakura fainted she had grasped at her chest to slow her rushing heart. She could not believe that Sakura would have been right there, right at that time.

"WHAT?" Sakura's voice rang out through Hinata's house,"YOU FORGOT TOO?" Was another echoe that was sent thoughout the house. Hinata quietly nodded than spoke up,

"Gomen, Sakura-san.." She said softly as her face went grim,"I was just coming for your help with my Valentine's Day gift..."

Sakura went into a moment of silence, as so did Hinata. The two girls sat for awhile thinking of what they should do. As if it wasn't hard to think, but under pressure it would be harder to think something out fully. The girls sat for at least a half-an-hour until Sakura spoke up,

"Hinata-chan, I think we she just go and search. You know..." She trailed off for a minute,"...like shopping?" She added, making herself feel stupid. Hinata smiled, gave a nod, and said a small 'hai, lets go'.

By the time ten came the girls could finally go out to shop. As they reached the small market area they groaned, Sakura more than Hinata. It was crowded--mostly of last minute men shopping for their loves--beyond belife. Sakura huffed, they were going to stop **her** from getting a gift for **her** Sasuke. Amen to that she concluded, **AMEN**! She shoved ninjas like they were just leaves being raked up leaving poor Hinata to apologize to all the men who were shoved.

Sakura stomped her way up to a stand with scrolls, weapons, and other needs for ninja. She glanced around finding nothing interesting she'd make her way to the next table, and so on. Hinata came to a hault when she passed a small China shop. Her small face brightened a bit.

"Sakura-san! May we go here fo-for a minute?" She asked the rampaging Sakura carefully. Sakura turned her head she glanced at the shop a bit confused, but she nodded for her friend. Hinata gave a small thank you smile. She walked into the shop with Sakura fallowing close behide.

The shop was fairly small, only a square room with tons of China in it. Hinata softly walked through the shop of China. Her calm, shy eyes laid onto a beautiful Ramen bowl. It was pure white with baby blue foxes on it. She smiled inside and out as she gentlely picked up the bowl. She exaimed the fine detail it was--for sure--hand made with care. She was for sure Naruto would love it. She glanced at the price and her face went white. Her hope shattered. It was way beyond what she could pay for. Sakura took hold of her friend's sudden reaction to the price. "Um, maybe we should go. We could find something else." Sakura said in a cheerful voice, hopping to make Hinata forget about that horrible price. Hinata nodded, placed the bowl down, and slowly walked out of the shop.

Several hours passed. Still nothing, nothing at all for their crushes. Hinata's and Sakura's hopes dropped for every hour that passed by. At last it was sunset, and still not one thing they could buy. At the last minute the two sadden girls decided to spend the night together over at Sakura's. By the time they got to the house, and dressed they went right to bed. With streams of tears coming from both the young girls' eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke, along with Uzumaki Naruto, walked down the dirt path. It was Valentine's Day morning and squeals of joys came from girls who recived gifts already. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes laid upon two female figures. Hinata and Sakura were who they saw. Both the boys walked up only two see the girls crying.

Naruto perked up at the sorrow tears,"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed,"Why are you crying?" This only made the tears flow worse. Sakura and Hinata both said together,

"We weren't able to find you two a Valentine's Day gift! We're sorry!" The poor girls both turned, ashamed, and began to walk off. Both their bodies trembled. Naruto turned his head at Sasuke and spoke up,

"Sasuke! What should we do?" Sasuke just turned to Naruto and spoke up in a rather harsh voice,

"Just fallow my lead, dunce..." Naruto was about to protest but fallowed Sasuke as he walked after the girls and spoke up,"Sakura, Hinata. Wait." He watched as they both obeyed to what he had demanded. Hinata and Sakura slowly turned back to the two boys.

Sasuke spoke up agian, his voice sounding a bit unsure,"We...we..." He sighed as he lead forward letting a kiss claim Sakura's wet cheek. Naruto, who finally figured it, lead forward and claimed Hinata's tear stained cheek as well. They both pulled away from the girls. "We don't want anything...you were just brave enough to come to us, that shows courage. You two, unlike the other girls, may have forgotten about today. But! You two were brave enough to face us and tell us that." Sasuke paused, searching for the words,"That is the gift you gave to us. The gift of your courage. And...that was our gift to you. Since that's all we could give in return, and in thanks."

"Yeah!" Naruto butted in quickly," 'Cause we like you like that! You know...we love to see women to uh--ah, forget it! Happy Valentine's Day!"

A hug. Yes, a hug was what the girls did. They smiled as they felt the warmth of Sasuke's and Naruto's arms wrap gently around their bodies. Their bodies slowly stopped trembleing and now their faces flushed.

"Thank you," Hinata and Sakura spoke,"And Happy Valentine's Day...!" They knew deep down in their hearts this was going to stay deep within their hearts forever. Also, the four figured this maybe a start of a love so deep even time itself couldn't stop it.

_End: **Lil Gifts of Love**_


End file.
